


unexpected tattoos and accidental cuddling

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, bed sharing, but only wants the juicy tidbits, consent is very important to jon, jon has tattoos, jon has zero ability to express anything, martin is unprepared for that, these two cannot say two words to each other with out stuttering istg, tim is a gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Martin just wanted to lay down for a few hours, and finds a surprise or two waiting for him
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 23
Kudos: 443





	unexpected tattoos and accidental cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was inspired by this [beautiful art.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/188797561324) I saw it and just needed to write Martin's reaction to Jon's tattoos. Which was all this fic was supposed to be, until these two pining idiots wrestled the fic away from me and ran with it.   
I kind of wrote this as an alternative season 3??? somewhere??? Jon was actually in the institute for a little while between being on the run and kidnapped.  
I don't normally write Tall Jon, but i could absolutely do this for you creatrixanimi <3

Martin yawned as he made his way to the spare cot. The thought of actually travelling all the way home was just too exhausting to even consider. He could sleep for a few hours and change before anyone else came in. He was pretty sure he still had a spare shirt somewhere in his desk.

He pushed open the door only to be confronted with Jon in the midst of taking off his shirt. In fact, it was mostly off, and Martin could see the entirety of his long thin frame, shoulders to waist. But it wasn’t just that Jon was shirtless. He had  _ tattoos _ . And not just small ones! He had two large wings that covered his shoulder blades, dipping down his back and extended over his shoulders and down his upper arms. 

Martin felt his brain stutter to a stop before realizing Jon was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Oh! Oh - I-I’m sorry. I...I hadn’t realized there was anyone still here.” Martin could feel his cheeks heat, but he also felt frozen to the spot. 

“S-sorry. Yeah. I… I don’t really have a flat anymore.”

“Oh! That’s right. I, uh - I totally forgot. I just.” Martin sighed, “I was just too tired to go home, but... I’m sorry. You obviously need the space more.” Martin’s feet finally decided that they worked again, and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Jon was still standing there, arms tangled in his shirt in front of him, “Y-you don’t have to go. We - ah - we could share?

Martin was aware that he was standing there with his eyebrows in his hairline, but couldn’t really do anything about it. Jon seemed to realize pretty quick that his offer was a touch out of character. 

“I j-just - I understand - it hasn’t been - I wouldn’t want you to -” Jon couldn’t decide which direction he wanted to go, and Martin was so out of his depth he didn’t know how to help him figure it out. Jon made a frustrated noise before finally taking a deep breath, “There is plenty of room here if we spread the mattress and blankets on the floor. If… if you wanted to stay, that is.”

“Yeah!” Martin realized immediately how over enthusiastic he sounded, and cleared his throat. “Yeah. That.. that would be nice. If-if you’re okay with it. I... wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Jon shrugged a shoulder, “I think we’re past that at this point, having both basically lived here at some point or another, anyway.” 

Martin huffed softly, “Yeah,” pausing briefly, “so - uh - shall we…?” 

Jon startled a little, “Right! Yes. Just - just give me a second.” He finally finished removing his shirt, folded it (of course he folded it and not just toss it) and placed it on a chair. Giving Martin another moment to take in his tattoos. They were intricate and artfully done, each feather inked into his skin with incredible detail. 

And then they were hidden again as Jon pulled on a over large, comfy looking sleep shirt. “I’d - uh, off you something to sleep in but- ahh”

“Nothing would fit.” Martin finished for him, “It’s okay. I had just been planning on passing out just like this so.” He shrugged. He was used to it at this point. Jon was only a little taller than him, but Martin had more than a couple stone on him. And honestly, just the thought of wearing Jon’s clothes sent his heart rate skyrocketing on its own. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle that.

“Right… Right.” Jon looked like he wanted to add something but shook his head minutely to himself. He pointed to the cot with the heap of blankets on top of it. “Help me out?” 

Martin nodded as he gripped the other side of the thin mattress to help drag it out. “Are there more blankets than before?” 

“I - uh, well. I remembered that you only had the one when you had been sleeping here, and I wanted to bring some more in case - ah - anyone needed them again, and I had started getting cold, so I figured a few more wouldn’t hurt.” 

Martin kept his smile hidden as he helped Jon, knowing it would probably only embarrass him. But Jon remembering how few blankets there had been, and preparing for a situation just like Martin currently found himself in. 

“I’m glad you’ve been keeping warm down here. It didn’t bother me too much, but you seem to run colder than I do.” Martin did smile at Jon then, to make sure he knew he really was glad he found at least some way to care for himself.

Jon smiled back, just a twitch of the lips, but that was quite a lot for him. 

They finished laying everything out, and it was honestly a decent little nest of blankets. 

“Do you mind if I - uh?” Martin motioned at his button up, he had an undershirt on, and didn’t want to wrinkle one of his favorite floral shirts if he didn’t have to. He hated ironing. 

“Oh! Y-yeah. Of - of course. Go right ahead.” Jon startled, and turned around giving him a modicum of privacy. Martin quickly removed the shirt, and lay it over the arm of the chair (good enough to keep out the wrinkles), toed off his shoes and socks and slipped under the large blanket they had on top. 

Martin belatedly realized he chose the spot closer to the door, which made it more difficult for Jon to get back to their makeshift bed, but also kept him that step further away from possible intruders. Jon didn’t say anything when turned off the light and managed to avoid stepping on Martin as he made his way under the blanket. 

After Jon settled, Martin realized he was just laying there stiff as a board only a foot away from the man he had a crush on for actual years. He could just make out that Jon was also laying on his back, not moving. Martin couldn’t stand it and after a few more minutes of awkward silence, he had to break it. 

“So - uh - I didn’t realize you had any tattoos.” If Martin thought Jon wouldn’t see it, he would have facepalmed. Really? That’s what you go with. 

To his surprise, Jon actually huffed - what Martin pretty sure was  _ actual _ laughter - and replied. “The results of an ill spent youth. I… tend to forget they are there, if I’m being honest.” 

Martin couldn’t picture anything except a smaller version of Jon’s current self as a child. Just tiny dress shirts and ties and little oxfords. But… “ill spent youth”? What did  _ that _ mean. Martin  _ itched _ to ask further, but knew he could easily cause Jon to clam up or get irritated if he got too direct. He had already shown in the past - multiple times - that he wasn’t very comfortable talking about himself. 

“They’re really very lovely.” Martin could feel his face heat. Not entirely what he meant to say, but apparently his mouth had designs of it’s own. 

Martin heard Jon turn towards him, “Thank you, Martin. It’s been so long, I... I forgot what it was like to share them with anyone.” 

Martin turned to face him, and could only see the barest outline of his face. He knew Jon couldn’t see much better but smiled at him anyway. “Anytime, Jon.” 

They fell into a companionable silence after that. Martin actually relaxed and felt the exhaustion that drove him to the spare cot in the first place overtake him. He was pretty sure he heard a soft, “Sleep well.” and may or may not have mumbled a reply before he drifted off to sleep.

———-

Jon woke up slowly, experiencing a sensation he was not used to:  _ warmth _ . He was warm and comfortable and wasn’t cold and shivering like he usual when he woke up. 

And then he realized exactly why he woke up that way: he was completely wrapped around Martin. 

Oh. 

Jon was able to just tilt his head to get a better look at Martin’s face in the dim light in the room, and he was  _ smiling _ . It was soft and gentle, just like the rest of him. Which he, Jon realized, was getting to know  _ much _ too intimately without Martin’s consent. 

He attempted to slowly extricate himself as to not wake Martin but found fairly quickly that he could, in fact, not move. This was mostly due to Martin’s arm being wrapped around his waist. 

_ Ohh _ . 

Jon tried to not think about how  _ nice _ it felt there. About how warm and comfortable and  _ safe _ he felt wrapped up in Martin’s embrace. And then his mind went to Martin’s face when Jon stupidly brought up him not being able to fit into his clothes. He had looked so resigned, so used to being thought of as too big, and it twisted something inside Jon. It didn’t matter, Shapes were just shapes. Big, small, round, fat, tall, the words didn’t matter. It. Didn’t. Matter. Martin was just  _ Martin _ . And Jon  _ wanted _ to tell him that, but he just. He couldn’t get the words out; like they had lodged themselves in his throat. 

There was a brief hard knock before the door opened and Tim stuck his head in, “Hey boss, you need to get your ass out here. Got another spook here to give a statement.” 

Luckily Tim hadn’t turned on the light right away, and Jon was able to roll out of Martin’s grasp as he startled awake. 

“ _ Ooooohhh, _ what’s going on in here?” Tim’s voice had a little of the old teasing lilt in his voice rather than the usual, ever present anger that hung around most days.

“Shut it, Tim.” Martin replied, sounding sleepy, before Jon could even open his mouth. “I didn’t feel like going all the way home, and Jon offered to share. Nothing happened. We just slept.” 

Jon felt his face flush, and hoped Tim couldn’t see it. He also hoped Tim couldn’t see how Martin was flexing his arm like he was trying to wake it up. 

Tim sighed dramatically. “Fine. Whatever. Be uninteresting. The spook is waiting for you, boss.”

Jon cleared his throat, hoping it sounded like he was just waking up, “Thank you, Tim. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

Tim made a noncommittal noise as he shut the door to allow them to get ready. 

Martin looked sheepish as he glanced at Jon, “T-thanks for letting me stay. I’ll try and keep Tim from spreading any rumors about you. No promises on that front, though.” 

Another twist in Jon’s stomach. Martin only thinking of Jon’s reputation, like being caught in alone in a room with Martin was a  _ bad _ thing. 

The only thing Jon could think of was Martin’s nice words about his tattoos, of how sweet and thoughtful he was, and how safe he felt with him. All he could manage was a “You’re welcome here, anytime.” and hoped it conveyed enough feeling. With the way Martin was smiling at him, Jon thought at least a little of it made it through.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
